David Ooi
David Ooi Heap Sheng is the current Commanding Officer of Night Owls NERF Community. Service History Administrative Services Night Owls Central Command * 2nd Commanding Officer of Night Owls NERF Community ** Incumbent ** Tenure: Team2018 ** In Office: 9 September 2018 - present ** Preceded by: Francis Nyeo ** Deputy: Tan Qi Ming * 3rd Executive Officer of Night Owls NERF Community ** Tenure: Team2016, Team2017 ** In Office: 9 September 2016 - 9 September 2018 ** Preceded by: Ramon Lee ** Succeeded by: Tan Qi Ming * 1st & 3rd Blasters & Modifications Officer ** Incumbent ** Tenure: Team2014, Team2015, Team2017, Team2018 ** In Office: 9 September 2014 - 9 September 2016, 9 September 2017 - present ** Succeded by: Oon Qing Ze (Team2016) Blasters Evaluation Team * Lead Evaluator (Team2015 - Team2017) Innovations * Lead Engineer (Team2018) Strategy Research Group * Lead Strategist (Team2015 - Team2017) Cyberspace Operations * Editor (Team2017, Team2018) Field Commands Battle of Jade Hills II Though there was no formal arrangement for David to be a commander at Jade Hills II, he took upon himself to attempt to direct the disorganized Red forces in his area, working in parallel with Kelvin Ng to stiffen resistance against Yellow attacks and push into enemy territory. At one point, David ran diversions with a jammed Vulcan machinegun to direct attention away from a friendly shield, despite the blaster not being able to fire at all. These actions later won him one of the three Commander's Ribbon of Commendation awarded at the Battle of Jade Hills III. Battle of Jade Hills III near to the end of the first game.]] David was assigned as field commander of the Joint Forces Coalition, later the Yellow Team at Jade Hills III. Under his command were 40 men, including Night Owls members who were veterans of the Battle of Jade Hills II, as well as at least 4 heavy shields and the 8-man Roughnecks detachment led by Sidewinder Neo. He remained near the top of the hill throughout the battle, commanding the bulk of Yellow forces and shields against the opposition. 2017 IICP NERF Tournament Captain David led the Night Owls Alpha team in the 2017 IICP NERF Tournament in his first small unit command, as well as his first close quarters combat assignment. In the semi-finals against Egg Yolk, David first led the assault against the opposition's base, and when both teams exchanged flags in the middle of the battle, he switched to the defensive, having Maximus Lee retrieve the team's flag while he guarded the south stairwell. He was then engaged in an almost minute long standoff with an Egg Yolk player coming from the stairwell, holding them off until Maximus returned to base with the Night Owls flag and winning the game. During the final, David ran diversions at the enemy's sides and rear for the rest of the team to attempt to hold the 'hill'. The team won silver in the event. Achievements Citation for the Commander's Ribbon of Commendation: Awarded to David Ooi for exceeding all expectations and performing above and beyond the call of duty during combat in Jade Hills II. As a frontline pointman, David noticed the disarray in overall command and communications of Red Team. Without hesitation, he took to regain control of frontline units and reshaped them into an effective fighting force and repeatedly exposed himself to enemy fire to draw away their attention, contributing greatly to overall morale and victory in the final round. Gallery JH3 david prep.JPG IICP 2017 david ryun wen qi ming.jpg RFP david.jpg RFV david dodge.JPG RFW dodge.png RFZ marshal.JPG VSAAM 2016 targets.JPG VSAAM 2016 radio training.JPG DSC 0102.JPG Trivia David likes to experiment with blasters, and strongly prefers manual blasters to electronic ones. The iconic blasters that he used were a Proton modified with a DIY top feed magazine, as well as a Retaliator that is able to eject and load a clip with its bolt forward. As of Team2018, David is the most highly decorated Night Owls member and the only one to be awarded the Order of Tactics in all four clasps, as well as the only one to be awarded the 'Strategy' clasp in any grade. Category:Members